Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku
"Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku", or commonly referred to as "Bit by bit, I'm falling under your spell", is the opening to Dragon Ball GT. Overview Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku is performed by the J-Pop group, Field of View. It was released later by Zard, who's lead singer, Izumi Sakai, wrote the lyrics. Zard also made the second Dragon Ball GT ending, "Don't you see!" Shōko Nakagawa released a version of her own in 2010. The song was cut in half and had been rearranged. Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku has nothing to do with the Dragon Ball world. It is a ballad about someone confessing how they feel to the one that they love. Dubbing Details There are currently two official English Dubs to the song. One adaption by Blue Waters Studio, and the other by FUNimation, sung by Voice Actor, Vic Mignogna. The Blue Waters Studio Dub is 1:00 in length, does not keep the same melody, and does not keep to the translation. FUNimation's dub keeps the 1:47 length, has the same melody, and is highly accurate in translation. FUNimation's dub was created for the remastered Box-Sets. Neither Studio has released a full English Cover to the song. Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku Japanese Lyrics (TV Size) Japanese Character Lyrics= DAN DAN 心こころ魅ひかれてく その眩まぶしい笑え顔がおに 果はてない暗闇やみから飛とび出だそう ホールド・マイ・ハンド 君きみと出で合あったとき 子こ供どものころ　大だい切せつに 想おもってた景ば色しょを思おもい出だしたんだ 僕ぼくと踊おどってくれないか 光ひかりと影かげの　ワインディング・ロード いまでも　奴あいつに夢む中ちゅうなの 少すこしだけ　振ふり向むきたくなるような時ときもあるけど 愛あいと勇ゆう気きと誇ほこりを持もって闘たたかうよ DAN DAN 心こころ魅ひかれてく この宇ほ宙しの希き望ぼうのかけら きっと誰だれもが　永えい遠えんを手てに入いれたい ZEN ZEN 気きにしない振ふりしても ほら君きみに恋こいしてる 果はてない暗闇やみから飛とび出だそう ホールド・ユア・ハンド |-|Japanese Romaji Lyrics= Dan dan kokoro hikareteku Sono mabushii egao ni Hatenai yami kara tobidasou HŌRUDO MAI HANDO Kimi to deatta toki Kodomo no koro daisetsu ni Omotteta basho wo omoi dashitanda Boku to odotte kurenai ka Hikari to kage no WAINDINGU RŌDO Ima demo aitsu ni muchū na no? Sukoshi dake furimukitaku naru you na toki mo aru kedo Ai to yūki to hokori wo motte tatakau yo Dan dan kokoro hikareteku Kono hoshi no kibō no kakera Kitto Daremo ga Eien wo Te ni Iretai Zen zen ki ni shinai furi shite mo Hora kimi ni koi shiteru Hatenai yami kara tobidasou HŌRUDO YUA HANDO Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku English Lyrics (TV Size) English Translated= DAN DAN, little by little, I'm being charmed, by your dazzling, smiling face. Let us spring out from this endless darkness. Hold my hand When I first came across you, I recalled a place that, when I was a child, I held dear. Won't you dance with me, on the Winding Road of light and shadow? Even now, are you lost in thought over him? There are times when I get so that I want to look back, just a little bit, but holding on to love and courage and pride, I fight on! DAN DAN, little by little, I'm being charmed, This planet's last remnant of hope. Surely anyone would want to take eternity in hand. ZEN ZEN, even though I act like I don't care at all, look at me, I'm in love with you! Let us spring out from this endless darkness. Hold your hand |-|Funimation English Adaption= Bit by bit, I’m falling under your spell. Your smile's all I need to see to know we’ll. Leave this endless darkness, saying, “Come along with me!” Hold my hand. Back when you first came into my life, I recalled a place that I knew as a child: a special place, one that I held close to my heart. Won’t you lead me in a dance down this winding road, Where light and shadow entwine to take hold of the thoughts of the one left far behind? Know that sometimes, I want to turn around and see the things that I’ve passed on the journey, But know with love on my side, with courage and pride, I’ll fight; I will carry on. Bit by bit, I’m falling under your charm. You’ll keep me and all the world far from harm. Bring hope to everyone; take in your hands eternity. Even when it seems that I don’t need you, Just know that I am in love; can’t wait to. Leave this endless darkness. Won’t you come along with me? Hold my hand. |-|Blue Water Adaption= In another time and place Scattered all over space We've got to find them all Gotta find those Dragon Balls! Trying to save the world With all my friends Making the boy a man again It's a desperate search all across the universe We've got to find them all Gotta find those Dragon Balls! Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball GT! Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku Lyrics (Full Version) Japanese Character Lyrics= 段々心魅ひかれてく その眩しい笑顔に 果てない暗闇やみから飛び出そう　ホールド・マイ・ハンド 君と出合ったとき 子供の頃　大切に想ってた景色ばしょを思い出したんだ 僕と踊って紅か 光と影の　ワインディング・ロード　今でも　彼奴に夢中なの？ 少しだけ　振り向きたくなるような時もあるけど 愛と勇気と誇りを持って闘うよ 段々心魅ひかれてく この宇宙ほしの希望の欠けら 屹度誰もが　永遠を手に入れたい 全然気にしない振りしても ほら君に恋してる 果てない暗闇やみから飛び出そう　ホールド・ユア・ハンド 怒った顔も疲れてる君も好きだけど あんなに飛ばして生きて　大丈夫かなと思う 僕は…何気ない行動しぐさに振り回されてる　シーサイド・ブルー それでも　彼奴に夢中なの？ もっと聞きたいことがあったのに 二人の会話が　車の音に阻まれて通りに舞うよ 段々心魅ひかれてく 自分でも不思議なんだけど 何かあると一番すぐに　君に電話支度なる 全然気にしない振りしても 結局　君のことだけ見ていた 海の彼方へ　飛び出そうよ　ホールド・マイ・ハンド |-|Japanese Romaji Lyrics= Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku Sono Mabushii Egao ni Hatenai Yami kara Tobidasou HOORUDO MAI HANDO Kimi to Deatta toki Kodomo no Koro Daisetsuni Omotteta Basho wo Omoidashitan da Boku to Odotte Kurenai ka Hikari to Kage no WAINDINGU ROODO Ima demo Aitsu ni Muchuu na no? Sukoshi dake Furimukitaku naru you na Toki mo aru kedo Ai to Yuuki to Hokori wo Motte Tatakau yo Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku Kono Hoshi no Kibou no Kakera Kitto Daremo ga Eien wo Te ni Iretai Zenzen Ki ni shinai Furi shite mo Hora Kimi ni Koi shiteru Hatenai Yami kara Tobidasu HOORUDO YUA HANDO Okotta Kao mo Tsukareteru Kimi no Suki dakedo Annani Tobashite Ikite Daijoubu kana to Omou Boku wa... Nanigenai Shigusa ni Furimawasareteru SHIISAIDO BURUU Soredemo Aitsu ni Muchuu na no? Motto Kikitai koto ga Atta no ni Futari no Kaiwa ga Kuruma no Oto ni Habamarete Toori ni Mau yo Dandan Kokoro Hikareteku Jibun demo Fushigi nanda kedo Nanika aru to Sugu ni Kimi ni Denwa Shitaku naru Zenzen Ki ni shinai Furi shite mo Kekkyoku Kimi no koto dake Miteita Umi no Kanata he Tobidase yo HOORUDO MAI HANDO |-|English Translated= Gradually, you are fascinating to my heart, In that dazzling smiling face, Flying off from the endless darkness, hold my hand. When I met you, I remember the landscapes of the important children's times, Didn't I dance with a crimson? Even now the trances in the lights and shadows of the Winding Road? But I'll be turning around a bit, You'll battle for your love, courage, and pride. Gradually, you are fascinating to my heart, The fragment of the hope of this universe, Surely everyone gets their hands on an eternity. Even the entire mood does not show up, Look, you are in love, Flying off from the endless darkness, hold your hand. But even if I like you, I'll lose my raging face, Flying off your living to the degree, you think you're all right, I can...not show my behavior casually, Seaside Blue. Nevertheless, isn't he in a daze? The more you wanted to listen, The duo's conversational dances prevent the sound of a car from going down the street. Gradually, you are fascinating to my heart, However, your own mystery is not what it was, Something might be the best, you'll be setting up your telephone. Even the entire mood does not show up, You'll be showing up after all, Flying off to the sea over there, hold my hand.